


Truth or The Best Dare Ever

by EugeniaPaege



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: DukeSaw - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaPaege/pseuds/EugeniaPaege
Summary: Truth or Dare is played, and Heather Duke is given the best dare ever, for both her and Veronica.





	Truth or The Best Dare Ever

Heather Duke was never much for inspirational greeting cards you covered up with "Happy Birthday!" and birthday slumber parties where you stayed up all night, yet here she was at Veronica Sawyer's, the only other people there being the fellow Heathers, and a boy that was clad in a black trenchcoat, that Heather had sworn she saw with bombs in the boiler room when she was hiding from Heather Chandler reading Moby Dick that one time.

Games like "Truth or Dare", "Spin-The-Bottle", "Never Have I Ever", and "7 Minutes in Heaven" are proposed, and Heather Duke was always one to go with the crowd without a second thought and never complain. But this was Veronica Sawyer's party. Veronica Sawyer. Veronica. Sawyer. 

"I don't think those sound like very good ideas," Heather had started, and she wasn't even finished yet when Heather Chandler had shouted—

"Shut up, Heather!"

—and that was the end of it. Veronica thought Truth or Dare was the OG All-Knowing Classic (as she worded it), so she decided that would be the game they played. Chandler kept trying to convince Veronica to throw in a twist but Veronica refused, saying it wouldn't be the OG All-Knowing Classic with twists involved, and no one argued with that.

It started out with easy, fun questions and dares and most of them were thrown at the trenchcoat guy, because the only person that really knew him well was Veronica. Everyone learned his name was Jason Dean (he's in Heather McNamara's American History), but he asked to call him JD. 

Then, Heather Duke was hit with a dare she couldn't respond to, almost paralysed after hearing that this was her dare—

"Heather, I dare you to kiss the person in the room you like most."

—and it was game over. Heather didn't even know who she liked most, so she reviewed the people in the room. Heather Chandler? Absolutely not, Chandler hated her, and she didn't even like Chandler much herself because of that. Heather McNamara? Nah. She was kind, sure, but Duke didn't think she liked her the most. JD? Never in a million years. Duke was sure in her mind that she was a lesbian (she never said this aloud however), and besides, she didn't know JD that well to begin with. Which left Veronica, who Duke kept going on and off about in her mind, "do I have a crush on Veronica Sawyer?" 

"Heather?" the person that gave the dare asked (that would be Chandler, of course).

Duke had nothing to lose. Did she? She was almost sure. So she leaned closer to Veronica, breathed in, closed her eyes, and then closed the air between their lips. Duke didn't know what was happening anymore, she couldn't process anything, all she knew was that Veronica's lips were on hers and oh my God is she kissing back—

"Hot damn," Veronica had pulled away, "is it too late for 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

**Author's Note:**

> god i ship this so fucking hard you dont even understand
> 
> and; i apologise for this being so shitty


End file.
